WO2014/104407 describes a benzoxazole compound having controlling effects on harmful organisms. Its Production Example 17 (5) describes a method for producing    2-(3-ethanesulfonylpyridin-2-yl)-5-(trifluoromethanesulfonyl)benzoxazole by cyclizing    3-ethanesulfonyl-N-[2-hydroxy-5-(trifluoromethanesulfonyl)phenyl]picolinamide under refluxing conditions in the presence of paratoluenesulfonic acid monohydrate.